Virtual Connection
by Hinahchu
Summary: AU. Marceline and Bonnibel are unaware of the Virtual connection the both of them share. Only knowing each other as Zelda, Being bonnibel, and Link, Being Marceline, over the internet. The two of them meet in an unexpected fated events, and become highschool friends. All while still unaware of the friendship they have shared for well over a year. Love brews into the situation.


_**Name: Virtual Connection**_

_**Theme: Adventure time**_

_**Pairing: Bubbline - Marceline x Bonnibel**_

_**Rating: Currently. T ( Will be rated M Later on )**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time.**_

* * *

_It was never confirmed that love at first site was something to take seriously, Just a fleeting dream of any teenager that Some knight in shining armour would sweep them off their feet and look into their eyes and everything would just fall into place. A perfect fit. Forget all the angst filled thoughts they go through of forever being lonely. But is such a dream even remotely possible in reality?_

A buzzing noise went off, Vibrating well deep within her pocket to ignite a reaction just a second later as greedy fingers dug through the open fabric to take hold of the buzzing object. Sliding it up, the screen grew bright even in the outside world as the dim sun shined down on it's screen. A smile crossing the delicate features of the girls face upon reading the letters on the screen, Followed by a low chuckle of amusement. Fingers eagerly tapping away at the set of letters below the screen. With a final click from the phone, she sighed and returned the object into the depths of her pocket and returned her walk through the busy city of new york along the side walks. Night was rolling in so the area, no doubt storming with people.

"She texting you again?"

The girl quickly looked to the girl to her left, matching her pace as she walked, She said nothing at first of course, giving her a questioning look before shrugging her shoulders, and looking forward once more as if the question had no meaning put into it

"I have no idea what you are talking about Flair" She responded in a brisk tone, obviously not wishing to go into the depths of the question she was asked for..Certain reasons

"Oh come on Bonni! Youv been texting the same girl for what, how long now? About a year? Surely something must be going on…~"

Her voice teasing in a sense as the Ginger continued with her persistent assault of questions questioning who this girl was that caught Bonnibel's attention almost all hours of the day.

"It's not even like that! I mean, it's like an internet friend. I don't even know her name- "**YOU DON'T KNOW HER NAME?!**" Interrupted, by a rather rash voice actually.

"How can you _Not _know her name after over a year of communication, Are you seriously that horrible at making friends?" It was more of a joke than a stab, but to Bonnibel it was more of a stab than anything else.

"I mean I don't know her real name! Don't you have friends like that too? I mean, internet friends.." She looked rather embarrassed, the other girl making her feel wrong for having a friend she in truth knew almost nothing about.

"Well..Yeah I guess..I mean, What's her name then? The name you know I mean" The red head snickered lightly, giving a teasing smirk on her lips to the other to spark a reaction, and a reaction she got as she saw the strawberry blond haired girl's nostrils flair up in agitation.

"Hey hey! Cool it I'm just asking" The ginger laughed, giving the other a small nudge before stepping to the side, avoiding some people walking in front of them before returning to the blond girls side, giving a questioning, and wanting look with her eyes. The blond simply returned her gesture with a roll of the eyes, and a exhausted sigh.

"Uh..it's..It's Link.." She said, Inwardly cringing to the name, knowing another snaky remark was going to be added, As if on cue as well, her ears were now ringing with horrid laughter of mock and insult, causing her face to distort in a frenzy of hurt features, a death glare that would kill

thousands was shot through the heart of the ginger, ceasing her laugher upon sight of it.

"Whoa there, Cowgirl. You can't blame me, Like seriously. Link? Link?! Like as in that guy from the games? Nothing wrong with the games but you would think people would come up with more creative names, even if they ain't their own you know?" The red head gave another questioning look at the blond, who seemed to calm down, only to look away with a shy look upon her features, leaving the air around them awkward, until the next question pierced the silence

"What's yours?"

"Excuse me..?"

"What's yours. You know, Your internet name?" The red head questioned, eager for the answer

"…" The blond just looked down at her feet as she watched the paved tiled of the side walk pass her vision, the lines separating the blocks of concrete becoming like a small distraction before another nudge was placed against her shoulder. A sigh escaping her lips as she said in a monotone kind of voice

"Zelda"

Silence, The blond girl grew confused as to why the girl didn't make some snaky side comment of something about "Knight in shining armour crap in her face" But upon turning to look at her friend, she saw nothing. Thus stopping to turn around and finding the girl simply standing there as the people passed her. Thinking something might be wrong, she gave a small look of concern in her eyes before taking a step forward to her friend, her mouth opening to speak, before once again for the third time today, she was interrupted by this red head.

"Zelda? Seriously? You guys are totally in love!" The red head busted out, laughing once more, and of course this only spiked rage deep within the girl again. So much so that she didn't even bother reacting this time. No. She was to good for this, Who was she to question what her relationship with this "Link" was? Why was she even getting so worked up over it? Quickly diminishing the thoughts from her head, she turned around sharply and started walking with a newly found brisk pace in her step, storming off in the bustling hordes of people, leaving the red head behind to run after her in a floundering spout of apologies and mixed laughing.

* * *

_Is happiness out there? Hiding behind each corner. Ready to be given to a person and ripped from another. It's a double edged sword most of the time, just like love. Love and happiness can be the most..Precious thing in life, Guarded and treasured like a human soul. Though having it ripped away from you is more painful than what might think to be death. Those who are lucky however to find that special someone. How will they work to gain their love? Their Trust, Gratitude, Appreciation, To become what they see as everything. How much blood would they shed, or how many tears will they lose to find that love they so desperately seek, Need, Want, Starve for._

"I told you why so stop making this harder on yourself!" A man shouted, his voice gruff overused, an old voice, it was toned and hard. Laced with malice to whomever it was appointed to. His features on his face were worn and aged, Time had played a deadly card on his features as he looked to be more than a middle aged old man. A long white beard hanging down his chin, almost reaching past his shoulders as he stood there on the step to the shop in which he owned. A music shop, the sign layered with musical notes and neon colors flashing all over the place. In front of him however was the women to which his insulting voice was directed to. In contrast she was young, Thin, Incredibly thin, Though toned in all the right places, her skin almost holding a blue tint to how pale she was however. Sporting an oversized band t shirt, with the name " Hollywood Undead" With some odd design printed on the black clothing. A pair of significantly loose black skinny jeans, and red converse. Though the most unique feature of the whole girl. Was her Hair. Reaching well past her middle back, and stopping right near the small of her back. Pitch black with that natural messy, choppy look. She was a perfect example of beauty. Well, Despite the deathly glare she was sharing with the shop keeper in front of her currently.

"You old shit! How am I not even remotely qualified for this job! It's in my blood gramps. My fucking, Blood" She said with disdain towards the man, nearly growling with frustration as people around her started whispering, She didn't care however, She was more intent on giving this old man a hard time about how she was apparently not "Sociably acceptable" For the hire.

"Perfect example right there! Your attitude. You would scare my costumers away. I don't care how intent you were on this job! It's not going to happen. Now scram, Your causing a scene! You little brat!"

The black haired girl glared harshly at the man, She would show him who was who. That was until she felt a familiar Buzzing feeling against her rear end pocket. Her glare suddenly dropped as she reached a pale hand deep into her pocket, pulling out the buzzing object. Flipping the screen open, it lit up with life as her eyes scanned over the words that were just moments ago sent to her. Her eyes half closed and she smiled, the text apparently calming down her senses, if not only for a minute before her ears were once again buzzing with the irritating sound of the old man currently in front of her filling the air around her with screaming and yelling, only to attract more wanted attention around the two of them. Shaking her head out of her day dream, she was shocked back into reality, glaring up at the old man

"I told you to get out of here!" The man called out, his voice cracking, showing he was on a short string and was about to snap at any moment, Not that Marceline really cared much for his temper. Heck, have a fucking heart attack while you're at it, She didn't really care at the moment, now did she want to hear more of his annoyingly cringe worthy voice.

"Ahh fuck it!" Was basically all she said before shoving her phone, regrettably back into her back pocket before lifting her arms, and flipped the man off with both of her hands, before sharply turning on her heel and taking off, shoving past anyone who was in front of her. Having heard yells, assumingly from the shopkeeper from her more than less "friendly" departure. Like she gave a crap, which she didn't. All she cared about was getting home now, besides, as much as she hated it, it was a Sunday which meant the end of summer vacation was had just ended, Monday was coming tomorrow, and so was school. She hated that place, then again it hated her back so all fair in..War, she guessed. Then again tomorrow might be different, it was anew school for her after all. Maybe this time would be different. Shrugging, she continued running, just about making it around the corner of a building.

* * *

"_It is said a chosen hero will descend from the sky to meet the spiritual maiden. And together they will bring happiness to the world around them, And most importantly. To them selves._"

Bonnibel continued her strong stride away from her red headed friend, the last thing she needed was to be insulted and commented on about how she had this "Relationship" with a "Normal" person. So what if the names they shared were corny to the highest pinnacle point. Did she care? Not in the slightest. To be honest she actually did though, self consciously she was judging herself about what her friend had said.

Though she was way to caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice how she was walking in front of people, or pushing them aside like they weren't even there. Mentally she should be beating herself up given how perfect she strives to be, But at the moment she was to well dug into her mental observations to give a rats ass about what was around her. That was until she finally came around the corner, A sharp pain hit her as something heavy, hard, And big slammed full force into her front, completely hard enough to knock her off her feet, and have the papers and bags she was carrying flying to the ground, scattering all over the place around her as she landed on her rear with a sharp cry, Her eyes closed tightly at the moment of impact.

_A meeting set by Fate._

Bonnibel continued sitting there, shocked, far to shocked to open her eyes, or move for that matter. Until she heard the familiar callings of her friend not to far behind her, coming up from behind and continuously asking if she was alright. Though that was not made her jerk from her current state. Not at all, Upon listening she heard a loud, painful even, groaning sound coming from the direction in front of her. Slowly opening her eyes, she found a women, Not just any women, she was beautiful, even with the expression of pain on her face, her hair. Flowing, long, black, Pitch black like moonlight night. Her skin pale, but perfect without any imperfections. Her figure was breathtaking and…

"Hey! You just gunna stare or you gunna say sorry you ass!" The girl yelled in an angry tone. Her eyes showing that of malice and death. Her chest heaving, irritation steaming from every pour of her body. It caused bonnibel to gulp, She was far to intimidated to speak.

"Ugh, whatever.." Before Bonnibel had any time for a reaction. The girl in front of her used the palms of her hands against the cold ground to hoist herself up onto her feet. Her hands lightly dusting off her clothing that become slightly dirty as she hit the cold city ground. Upon finishing her little dust off, she shot an evil glare to Bonnibel, and scoffed before walking past the one sitting on

the ground, not caring that she was literally walking all over the others papers that were currently scattered all on the ground, leaving a muddy footprint on them. Of course bonnibel being to..well..shocked to say the least didn't notice until the girl was way out of her sights, and her redheaded friend was kneeling down in front of her, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Hey Bon, Bonni.. Bonnibel Bubblegum!"

Bonnibel instantly snapped out of he little episode, and looked at her friend curiously. Before jerking her head to look around her, her notes, her papers. All stepped on and dirtied by some girl she just bumped into. What the hell was her problem anyway? Why the hell did she have to be so ignorant to her well being..then again she didn't know this person. And she was the one who wasn't paying attention to were she was walking anyway. Sighing heavily, She started picking up her papers one by one, her friend helping almost instantly after.

Silence was heavy upon the two. That was until a buzzing against ground was heard. And upon looking over Bonnibel had noticed her phone had also fell out of her pocket. Sighing, she reached over to pick up the buzzing object, and flipped it up to look at the bright screen, and the text that had just currently been sent to her.

Link: " I really hate people."

Bonnibel couldn't help but smile at the irony to this text. Since her current situation caused her to think the same thing. Tapping noises soon came in, As she started texting her responding text.

* * *

Marceline stood there, leaning against a wall as she just finished her latest text upon her phone. Only to have a response just seconds after, She flipped her phone opened, glancing down at the words to only laugh lightly as she read the text.

Zelda: " Yeah, Tell me about it.."


End file.
